No Longer Classified
by theweirdworder
Summary: It always drove me nuts that Charlie never found out about Bella being a vampire so here it is. He discovers. One-shot. WARNING: BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS!


_Alice POV_

I was in our living room with Nessie and Bella, trying on new clothes when I felt an inkling of something I didn't want to feel- a vision. Only it wasn't a good vision. It was bad, no, it was not only bad but horrible. My Jazzy was hunting with Edward. Only one problem- Charlie was on the path! Jazzy accelerated toward Charlie, Edward hot on his trail. Then, (no! I thought with sudden horror), Jazzy lunged at him and I couldn't watch any longer- I knew what was going to happen next.

I forcefully ended the vision. Both Nessie and Bella saw my look of clairvoyance, a look I only saw when a vision was present inside my head. They also saw the look of pure panic and horror present on my face afterwards.

''What's wrong?'' Nessie asked, the first to notice. I was frozen, for a while there I didn't answer. Then, Bella's look became worried but in her calmest voice possible she asked, ''What did you see, Alice?'' ''Jazzy, Edward...'' I managed. ''Oh God, Alice, what's wrong?'' Bella asked, the level of worry in her voice, increasing, ''_what did you see_?'' Nessie was looking worried, too. Her half-human chocolate-brown eyes were filling with tears. ''Aunt Alice?'' she asked meekly. ''Charlie came on the trail,'' I announced. Their eyes widened. ''Let's go,'' Bella commanded.

_Nessie POV_

We followed their scent. We ran with increasing velocity until we reached our fastest speed(which for a vampire, or half- vampire, was pretty fast). Finally we reached Mt. Rainier where, as Aunt Alice saw, Uncle Jasper and Poppa we running after Grandpa. ''Oh shit,'' I heard Momma breath so low that a human couldn't hear(but I could). ''Mind my language, Renesmee,'' she whispered, soon afterwards.

Uncle Jasper was lunging and Poppa was about to. I saw the horror on Aunt Alice's face that was nothing compared to Momma's. I could tell she wished that Aunt Alice's vision was one that wouldn't come true. I could also see the panic on Charlie's face. Aunt Alice held Uncle Jasper and Momma held Poppa. Poppa quickly regained his senses and guilt and self-horror flashed on his features. Uncle Jasper regained his senses a little quicker than Poppa but his need for Grandpa's blood overpowered that. His self- control was pretty good considering what he came from but he was still was the weakest in the family. His eyes remained a dark onyx.

Aunt Alice struggled with the wriggling Uncle Jasper. ''Alice, let me help you with him,'' Poppa told her. Momma hesitated but let him go. Poppa then assisted Aunt Alice with restraining Uncle Jasper. Momma went over to Grandpa, who was trying to be brave but was clearly shaken. I stayed put, though. With Momma's presence, outrage became intertwined there, too. He looked at her then Uncle Jasper then Poppa. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

_Bella POV_

''I don't understand,'' Charlie sputtered, stating the obvious. ''I know,'' I whispered softly. There were multiple paradoxes that he didn't know about, paradoxes we purposely kept from him. ''You kept things from me, Bells,'' he continued.

''I know.''

''Why?''

''You told me to tell you all you need to know.''

''No, Bells, you didn't tell me anything.''

I opened my mouth to protest but I could not protest what was true. I remained speechless, no words flowing from my mouth. The air hovered with silence, while the members of my family waited for words that would not come.

''You wouldn't of told me anyway, would you?'' he accused. I decided then that keeping the truth from Charlie would only cause more disastrous results. So my wholly true answer came from me. With my head down, my mind reeling and my lips bitten with my teeth, I answered: ''Yes.'' Everyone was shocked I was so honest. Not even Charlie expected this. Tears formed in his eyes and I knew if I was still human they would of formed in mine. Charlie's mouth was wide open and his face lit with anger and realization.

''You lied to me.'' His voice was unusually calm but it was filled with sorrow now which wrenched my heart with guilt.

''Yes.''

''How long have you been lying to me?''

''You don't need to know this.''

''**THIS IS SOMETHING I NEED TO KNOW**!'' He was shouting now. Edward now came to my aid. ''Charlie, this is enough,'' he told him calmly but firmly. ''Don't you tell me that!'' Charlie shouted at him, ''how could you? I trusted you even after you did that to her! And it turned out that you lured her into a family of cannibals! You tried to, I don't know what to me today. So the least you can do, no, the least you _owe _me is to let me ask her what I've clearly missed out on! My best friend's son could tell me what he was but my own daughter couldn't!'' ''Don't go by what that dog does,'' Alice muttered. Renesmee glared at her and I would of but I was too upset to. ''We're not cannibals!'' Renesmee exclaimed, ''our kind may be but we are vegetarians.'' I flinched at that, Renesmee did not know what my father was talking about or the severity of the situation. Technically, she was only four. Charlie laughed bitterly. ''You were a lie, too,'' he realized. Renesmee didn't know about that, either.

''That's enough,'' I snapped. He shook his head.

''So, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, I mean, how long have you been lying to me?''

''Do you mean keeping secrets or downright lying?'' I asked. Charlie flinched but answered: ''I think I know how long you've been keeping secrets. No, I mean downright lying.''

''I've been lying, since I was what? 17. I lied when I said I wanted to leave Forks...''

''Bella!'' everyone(excluding Jasper who was still staring at Charlie) shouted. ''Why would you hurt me like that?'' he asked, genuinely hurt. ''I had to,'' I answered. Oh great, another story Renesmee didn't know yet. '' James was after me, he wanted to kill me...'' I began, trailing off momentarily, ''he almost did.'' Silently, I prayed that the questioning would stop. '' When did you become one of them?'' he asked, ''after the honeymoon when you were ''sick''.'' ''I really was sick but yes, that was another lie,'' I answered, ''I became a vampire... immediately after Renesmee was born.''

_Edward POV_

I was not only horrified at what I had done but what Bella had done(I had yet to understand why). ''I can't hear more,'' Charlie replied finally and , still trying to grasp the eons of information Bella had willingly gave Charlie. As Charlie was about to leave, Renesmee stopped him. ''There are worse things here than us,'' she told him. This immediately stopped him and he followed us home. We walked at a human pace for him, we walked in silence. I could hear the shame in Jasper's thoughts, the shock in Alice's and Renesmee's and of course, I could not hear Bella's(which at no moment more deeply aggravated me than this one).''I'll take Jasper back to hunt,'' Alice told me, taking Jasper with her. I almost forgot. She went off and we went inside.

''How was the hunt?'' Emmett asked as I came inside. I didn't answer but then Bella and Renesmee came inside. ''What were they doing with you?'' Emmett asked. Bella immediately ran off. ''Long story,'' I breathed.

_2 hours later_

Jasper came back from the hunt, still thinking thoughts of shame. ''Why is everyone acting so peculiarly?'' Esme asked. Carlisle was with her. I told then the whole story. ''_It's a shame Carlisle wasn't there then_,'' I thought. I told them. Esme's mouth dropped. ''Poor Jasper,'' she breathed. Carlisle contained his composure but I could hear in his thoughts how shocked even he was, too. My head was bent with shame by the end. ''It was your faults,'' Carlisle told me. Esme nodded. I shrugged. Esme enveloped me in a hug. Actually, though things got better with all of this. Bella became a whole lot happier, Renesmee became more knowing(after Bella had to explain everything to her) and Charlie became a whole lot more trusting. Weird ending to a weird story.


End file.
